Possession
by Kah Bryts
Summary: Ela não o pertencia... ainda. (Tradução. Original por: HawkofNavarres)


Olá, pessoal!

Essa é a minha primeira vez traduzindo uma fanfic. E para começar escolhi uma que quando li gostei demais!

A história original é de **HawkofNavarre** , que muito gentilmente me cedeu o direito de traduzir sua fanfic.

 **Atenção:** O universo e personagens de Fairy Tail não me pertencem, e sim ao Hiro Mashima.

Agora vamos ao que interessa! Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Por fora da situação

Ela não conseguia entender os homens. Enquanto vivesse ela nunca os entenderia, e a maga chegou a essa conclusão depois de semanas flertando incansavelmente. Lucy achava que tinha, no mínimo, uma vaga ideia de como os homens pensavam. Era de conhecimento comum que esses seres cheios de hormônios pensavam com uma cabeça que não se encontrava acima dos ombros. Ela sabia que com um decote conseguiria qualquer coisa por causa dessa fraqueza. Também que quando encantados com beleza ou sensualidade, eles eram facilmente manipulados. Além de que se ela fizesse beicinho, qualquer homem estaria a sua disposição.

Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava que sabia.

Ultimamente, nenhuma dessas coisas se aplicavam. Não é como se ela quisesse ser uma mulher promiscua ou algo do tipo. Era só que todo esse jogo de flerte conduzia ao interesse masculino, o que levava a um _namorado_ , que era o que ela _queria._ Lucy não era do tipo de esperar e deixar que seus truques femininos juntassem poeira! Eles estavam lá! Então ela deveria usá-los!

Ela tentou o top decotado com Gray – um movimento arriscado já que Juvia estava obviamente apaixonada pelo mago do gelo. Mas Lucy resolveu fazer uma tentativa depois dele constantemente ignorar as tentativas da maga da água de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Ela estava usando um top apertado naquele dia e utilizou a clássica técnica de unir as mãos. Isto, é claro, resultou em seus braços pressionando seu peito para fazer seus seios parecerem ainda maiores. Esse truque nunca falhou antes...

... sendo esta vez a exceção. Gray piscou como se nem tivesse notado e foi embora. Parte dela não estava surpresa, sabendo que ele era completamente denso e dificilmente fazia parte das cenas de namoro **.** A outra parte, aquela que confiava na famosa "compressão de peito", estava extremamente chocada que o truque não afetou a Gray _nem um pouco._ E então Lucy ficou irritada, porque ela fez um movimento muito arriscado quando decidiu colocar o plano em ação. Depois Juvia tentaria matá-la como uma louca até que o homem que estava metade despido lhe desse alguma atenção. De qualquer forma, isso era o previsto para acontecer.

Seu próximo esquema foi da minissaia. Alguns caras gostam da bunda mais do que do peito. Sim, ela sabia o que aqueles pervertidos queriam! Dessa vez, a vítima escolhida foi o Elfman – bem, não _vítima_ , só _alvo_ (ou não... não tinha uma forma de isso parecer algo bom...). De qualquer forma, com sua mais curta minissaia de pregas, ela "acidentalmente" deixou seu chicote cair e foi "forçada" a se abaixar (ela teve certeza de que ninguém mais estaria vendo, é claro) para pegá-lo. Logo se ouviu um estrondo e a maga celestial sorriu com a certeza do que tinha acontecido.

Entretanto, quando ela se virou, Elfman, impertubado e com o rosto sério, comentou: "Tão desastrada! Um homem nunca derruba sua arma!", antes de sair fora. Ela estava tão incrédula que nem foi capaz de replicar que ela não era um homem!

O seu único consolo foi que Makarov, que passava por ali, colidiu com uma mesa quando a viu se abaixando e estava no chão se contorcendo com sangramento nasal. Uma pena que isso não servia muito para a confortar. O pensamento de um homem tão velho como o mestre da guilda a olhando na surdina era perturbador, aterrorizante e lhe dava calafrios!

Dias depois deste incidente marcante, Lucy estava solitária e chamou Loke para perguntar se ele iria em um encontro com ela _como amigos_. Ela absolutamente não tinha intenção de entrar em um relacionamento com um dos seus espíritos, e Loke sempre foi um bom amigo nas situações mais difíceis.

Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, recebeu um "Perdão, Lucy **,** mas eu nunca poderia fazer algo que pudesse, mesmo que remotamente, progredir para algo romântico com você."

Ela ficou insanamente ofendida. O que é que essas palavras supostamente deveriam significar? "Então isso significa que mesmo que você ainda vivesse na Terra, você não me daria nem uma _chance?_ " ela demandou furiosa. Loke era um _playboy_ , e até mesmo ele a considerava uma terrível opção!

"Não!" ele disse rapidamente, com um olhar de pânico. "Isso não é o que eu quis dizer! Eu _não posso_ gostar de você"

"Por que? Eu sou uma mestra tão patética que é impossível gostar de mim?"

"É claro que não! Você é a mestra mais incrível que eu já tive! É só que... Eu nunca poderia trair um amigo!" Loke replicou apressadamente.

A loira o olhou estranhamente. "Trair... um amigo?"

Ele girou os olhos atrás dos óculos, rapidamente se despediu antes que ela o forçasse a dizer mais detalhes. Lucy sabia que se o chamasse agora, ele só a ignoraria. Havia algo que ele não queria dizer para ela.

Lucy estava cansada e cheia de raiva pelos homens. Ela desistiria de se perguntar o porquê deles não responderem aos seus avanços. Talvez ela fosse apensas indesejável no geral...? Fazia sentido. Ela tinha certeza que possuia minimamente uma boa aparência, mas era uma maga muito fraca e uma péssima lutadora. Só com o seu chicote, a possibilidade de ganhar um duelo individual era baixa. Ela era reservada em se tratando de seu lado criativo e era um pouco egoísta...

"Mira-san, eu sou um péssimo partido?" ela, preocupada, perguntou no bar.

Sua colega de guilda se inclinou na mesa apoiando-se nos cotovelos e sorrindo brilhantemente. "Como você pode pensar isso de si mesma, Lucy? Você é uma ótima pessoa e qualquer homem seria sortudo em ter você!" Mirajane disse confortavelmente.

"Então por que ninguém está interessado em mim?" a loira se lamentou enquanto deitava seu tronco no balcão do bar. "Eu até agi de forma mais sexy para tentar chamar alguma atenção! Há muitos caras nessa guilda e nenhum deles está nem remotamente atraído por mim!"

"Sério? Ninguém? Nem mesmo um?" Mirajane perguntou evasivamente, com um brilho nos olhos.

Lucy se endireitou tão logo percebeu o tom malicioso que sua amiga estava usando. "Mira-san, você _sabe_ de alguma coisa!" a portadora das chaves acusou em descrença, ainda mais por haver alguma coisa para _saber_.

"Ooh, há algo para saber?" arfou outra voz. Lucy sabia que era da sua melhor amiga Levy, uma animada ratinha de biblioteca que usava a magia das palavras para derrotar seus oponentes.

"Oh não, Levy. Você já sabe disso." A garçonete respondeu como se Lucy nem estivesse ali.

"Saber _o que?_ " Lucy pressionou urgentemente. Havia algo acontecendo ali e ela descobriria o que era! Loke foi o primeiro a dar a entender, mas Mirajane e Levy também estavam nisso. Lucy realmente precisava saber o que estavam escondendo.

"Ah, _aquilo!_ " Levy assentiu para sim mesma com um olhar de reconhecimento. Um sorriso suspeito surgiu no rosto da pequena de cabelo azul enquanto ela sentava ao lado da maga celestial. "Eu não acredito que ela não sabe!"

"Saber _o que?"_ ela repetiu, quase fazendo tremer a cadeira, apertando forte os lados enquanto se balançava impacientemente. "Vocês poderiam parar de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui e _por favor_ me dizer do que vocês estão falando?"

"Ora, ora, talvez isso seja melhor vindo de uma perspectiva masculina?" a maga transformadora sugeriu alegremente.

"Boa ideia!" Levy concordou automaticamente e se virou para o salão cheio de membros da guilda. "Gray! Venha aqui!"

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, um incrivelmente totalmente vestido Gray se aproximou delas. "Sim, vocês precisam de alguma coisa?"

"Nós só queremos saber..." Levy disse a ele hipoteticamente enquanto Lucy olhava uma figura invejosa que estava parcialmente escondida atrás de uma parede adjacente, "... o que você pensa de Lucy, você sabe, como mulher?"

A maga celestial congelou em descrença, boquiaberta com as ações de sua amiga. O que no mundo ela estava fazendo perguntando a opinião de Gray sobre ela?

"Como uma mulher?" ele repetiu quase sem acreditar enquanto puxava sua blusa, como se quisesse remove-la. "Isso não é algum tipo de piada, é?"

"Oh, não, não. Nós só queremos saber o que você pensa – inclusive a Lucy." Mira respondeu.

Nesse ponto, Lucy queria chamar Horologium e se esconder dentro dele para que pudesse se encolher no canto e se sentir menor. "Eu... eu não disse que eu queria isso..." ela sussurrou sentindo-se envergonhada. Desejou aos espíritos celestiais que Juvia não viesse atrás dela por causa disso.

Gray a olhou por um momento, e ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho enquanto ele a encarava. Então, de repente, ele se virou para as outras duas garotas. "Definitivamente bonita..." ele começou, assentindo como se confirmasse para si mesmo, "... esperta, e uma boa aliada para ter em uma batalha. Eu acho que ela é uma garota legal."

A loira não sabia se ele estava realmente dizendo a verdade ou se estava secretamente tentando fazê-la sentir melhor sobre ela mesma. Se fosse o último, certamente estava funcionando.

"Você a chamaria para sair?" perguntou a maga da escrita sólida.

Gray rapidamente deu um passo para trás e colocou suas mãos na frente como se estivesse falando para alguém parar. "Definitivamente não!"

"E por que 'definitivamente não'?" Lucy retrucou, ofendida por essa aparentemente óbvia e insultante resposta.

"Você é a garota do Natsu" ele replicou facilmente, as duas magas assentindo em concordância.

" _A garota dele_? O que isso supostamente deveria significar?" Ela ou não estava certa do que Gray estava apontando ou não tinha a capacidade de compreensão para decifrar essa resposta bizarra.

"Você é a garota do Natsu. Todo mundo na guilda sabe disso, menos vocês dois idiotas que são muito lerdos para entender por vocês mesmos", o mago do gelo explicou casualmente.

Lucy não pensou sobre isso; ela só reagiu. "Eu não sou garota de ninguém! Eu não pertenço a ninguém!" ela disse furiosamente, balançando o punho no ar. "Quem foi que começou a espalhar esse... boato?"

"Ninguém começou..." o mago do cabelo escuro disse a ela, dando de ombros, "... é simplesmente assim. Somente _é_."

"Como 'simplesmente assim'?" demandou humilhada. Como ela era a única que são sabia sobre isso – especialmente quando isso a envolvia? E isso realmente a envolvia!

Mira olhou pensativamente para o teto. "Bem... Não é um rumor ou algo do tipo. É mais como algo que se desenvolveu com o tempo e todo mundo notou. Agora, é só uma coisa normal."

"Tipo, como todos sabem que Ezra matará quem ela ver que não está se comportando" Gray completou a explicação, a voz abafada debaixo da blusa que ele tentava tirar.

"Sem chance! Estou certa que vocês entenderam errado!" a loira replicou em rápida negação porque a única forma de que ela e Natsu formassem um casal seria se ela tivesse ficado insana e ele se transformado em... alguém diferente dele mesmo. Natsu irrevogavelmente não fazia o tipo de namorar. Se algum dia ele fosse sair com alguém, essa seria... " _Lisanna_ é a garota de Natsu. Vocês todos viram eles juntos!"

Todos a encararam com a boca aberta antes de explodirem em gargalhadas, deixando Lucy vermelha provavelmente pela quinquagésima vez naquele dia. "O que?" ela protestou alto. A maga se sentia sem esperança nessa altura. Era como se ela tivesse caído em um universo paralelo onde todos achavam que Natsu estava interessado nela.

"Alguém falou meu nome?"

Lisanna se aproximou alegremente, acenando animada. Seu parentesco com Mirajane era evidente nos seus cabelos brancos e comportamento jovial.

"Você – e Natsu – _juntos!"_ Levy conseguiu falar entre gargalhadas e risadinhas que a faziam se contorcer toda.

Lucy olhou com irritação para sua amiga enquanto Lisanna parecia surpresa. "Oh, eu pensei que tivesse deixado claro para vocês um tempo atrás?"

A maga celestial não entendeu exatamente como seus olhos não saíram de órbita. Isso era simplesmente muito para um dia só! Lisanna admitiu abertamente que gostava de Natsu, e aqui estavam três pessoas quase caindo de tanto rir como se esse relacionamento não fosse possível! Eles eram mesmo tão malvados? Ou ela que estava por fora da situação?

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas eles não estão sendo insensíveis com meus sentimentos" Lisanna a assegurou com um gesto da mão. "Depois de uma semana de volta a guilda, eu entendi que Natsu escolheu a você e eu comecei a seguir em frente. Era só um amor de criança, de qualquer forma."

Seu queixo estaria no chão se isso fosse possível. Isso foi a um ano atrás? Um inteiro ano atrás? De algum jeito até Lisanna foi capaz de ver algo que Lucy considerava impossível, e somente depois de uma única semana!

"Não, não, não! Isso não está certo! Você _gosta_ de Natsu..."

"Eu _gostava_ de Natsu."

"... e vocês dois definitivamente deveriam ficar juntos, mesmo que eu não acredite que ele seja capaz desse tipo de amor!"

"Não se preocupe, Lucy! Eu superei isso já tem um tempo agora. Não precisa se envergonhar se você quer estar com ele."

"Por que ninguém me escuta? Natsu _não tem_ sentimentos por mim!" ela gemeu entre as mãos enquanto se jogava miseravelmente na cadeira.

"Você está correta ao pensar assim" uma voz masculina a apoiou.

"Gajeel!" É claro, foi Levy quem anunciou sua presença.

Lucy poderia facilmente ter ficado mais furiosa com o fato de que essa conversa humilhante estava se espalhando para toda a guilda, mas ela estava feliz por finalmente ter alguém do lado dela. O fato dessa pessoa ser Gajeel era um pouco estranho, mas ela não iria reclamar. Sentindo-se levemente aliviada, ela se levantou "Obrigada, Gajeel!"

"Sentimentos são transitórios. Um caçador de dragões não tem esses sentimentos patéticos e comuns. Nós damos um pedaço da nossa alma para nossa companheira, unindo-nos para eternidade. _Sentimentos_ é um termo muito superficial para descrever o que temos dentro da gente" bufou ironicamente. "Ele não escolherá uma outra pessoa. Nós encontramos alguém, e ela será a única pela qual podemos 'sentir' nessa vida." Os olhos dele recaíram em Levy enquanto falava, a garota de cabelo azul parecendo perdida em pensamentos com suas palavras.

Lucy vagamente sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro no peito por seu único aliado. Ela abriu a boca, então fechou, estando sem palavras. Ela tentava organizar seus desordenados pensamentos enquanto desesperadamente tentava pensar em algo para dizer, mas seu cérebro finalmente falhou com ela e ela simplesmente deu um lamento frustrado e seu rosto novamente encontrou refúgio na mesa.

A voz de Gajeel quebrou o silêncio enquanto ele puxava Levy pelo braço e a guiava para a porta. "Vamos nessa, baixinha! Missão!" Ele estava fazendo um excelente trabalho em ignorar os dois pares de olhos assassinos em suas costas que pertenciam aos parceiros da garota que ele estava arrastando.

Lucy fechou seus olhos com inveja. Ninguém estava perturbando Levy sobre ela ser a garota de Gajeel, o que ela obviamente era – ou mais precisamente, a única garota pela qual Gajeel iria 'sentir' algo nessa vida. Ela se levantou renovada em raiva e lançou um olhar afiado para todos que estavam com ela.

"Escutem. Natsu e eu nunca ficaremos juntos. Nós somos só amigos, e eu provarei isso para todos vocês! Só observem!" ela disse com confiança. Ninguém riu dessa vez, mas Mira deu um sorriso como se soubesse de alguma coisa, o que a balançou só um pouco.

"Nós iremos observar..." Mira concordou, sem vacilar sua jovial e alegre expressão "... e ver."

E por alguma razão Lucy de repente se arrependeu de suas palavras.

* * *

E então? Gostaram desse primeiro capítulo? ^.^


End file.
